1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image. An OLED display as a display device has been drawing attention.
The OLED display has a self-light-emitting characteristic and does not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device. Accordingly, the OLED display can improve a flexibility characteristic of a display device, by reducing the thickness and weight of the display device. The OLED display has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, and the like.
Such an OLED display is portable so as to be capable of being used in outdoor environments, and is manufactured to have reduced weight and thickness in order to satisfy the aforementioned object.